swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Anjelica Teech
Angelica Teech was a beautiful but dangerous female pirate princess from the Gallenti Freehold in the Engstrom Trust of the Inner Rim territories. She would later go on to become one of the commanders of the mercenary outfit, the Nova Wolves. Being a master of raiding and deceitfulness, Angelica learned the art of the pirates and the con from the best, Captain Jaq Sparrow. A woman who tells lies that are truths and truths that are lies, Angelica was the daughter of the infamous Gallenti pirate Lord, Edward “Blackstar” Teech. Once a novice in a Palmetto convent, Angelica was ready to take her vows until she discovered love through her affair with the notorious pirate Jaq Sparrow. After being supposedly corrupted by Jaq, Angelica decided not to take her vows and engaged in piracy with Jaq. Throughout their romance, Angelica and Jaq would either love each other or match one another lie for lie and double cross for double cross. They would at some point give each other gifts: a ring and a lace. After her relationship with Jaq ended, Angelica continued her life as a ruthless con artist. A couple of years later, Angelica would reunite with her father, Blackstar, and become the first mate aboard the Queen Bethany’s Revenge. After some years of service to her father, Angelica was given command of the Astral Lance, one of her father’s ships. Angelica struck out on her own with her ship and crew. In 4 BBY, and her crew engaged elements of the Nova Wolves mercenary company. Joining with the Nova Wolves, she eventually found herself commanding part of the Wolves after the company split over differences in ideals and personal conflicts. Angelica had come to deeply respect the Nova Wolves’ founder, Gideon Kelos, and chose to keep his dream alive as much as possible. Angelica was approached by Sei Taria with an offer of work for the Wolves. She had previously worked with a pair of freelancers known as Dara Sandoval and her Coynite partner. Sei told the truth that Dara was actually Allyson Strykia, an exiled Antrixian noble, who was combating the Empire in order to free her home from occupation. Angelica and the Wolves agreed to assist Strykia and met up with the young Antrixian and her partners. Angelica would go on to help Allyson assume a position of leadership within the Nova Wolves and the Antrixian Resistance. Appearance and Personality Angelica was a highly experienced pirate, raider, and swordswoman, a free spirit equal to Jaq Sparrow himself in many ways. A beautiful buccaneer, Angelica was the kind of woman who usually got what she wanted, being consummate in the art of seduction and deception. Ironically, despite her great prowess as a con artist and cunning liar, Angelica still maintained a great sense of religious conviction, having developed a strong faith in the Force due to her childhood in the Palmetto convent. RPG D6 Stats Type: Mercenary Leader DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 6D, Dodge 7D, Melee Combat 10D, Pick Pocket 7D+2, Running 6D, Vehicle Blasters 5D KNOWLEDGE 3D+1 Alien Species 5D+1, Business 5D+1, Intimidation 6D+2, Languages 5D, Planetary Systems 6D+2, Streetwise 7D, (s)Tactics: Capital Ships 6D+1, (s)Tactics: Ambush Tactics 5D+2, Value 7D MECHANICAL 3D Astrogation 5D+1, Capital Ship Gunnery 4D+2, Capital Ship Piloting 5D+1, Repulsorlift Operation 5D, Space Transports 4D+2, Starship Gunnery 6D+1, Starship Shields 5D PERCEPTION 3D+1 Bargain 6D+2, Command 6D+1, Con 7D+2, Forgery 4D+2, Gambling 6D, Hide 6D, Persuasion 7D, Search 5D, Sneak 7D STRENGTH 2D+2 Brawling 6D+2, Climbing/Jumping 5D, Stamina 5D, Swimming 4D+2 TECHNICAL 2D+2 Blaster Repair 4D, Capital Ship Repair 5D, Computer Programming/Repair 4D, Demolition 5D+2, Droid Repair 4D, First Aid 5D+2, Repulsorlift Repair 4D, Security 6D+2, Space Transport Repair 4D Story Factors: Pirate Society: Due to the being raised in a society dominated by piracy, all citizens consider themselves pirates of some fashion. All know the Pirata Codex and the Brethren Code (The Code of the Pirate) also, living by the codes set within. Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 1 Character Points: 25 Move: 10 Equipment: Numerous false IDs, VibroCutlass (STR+2D+2, Moderate), Blaster Pistol (4D+1), Modified Hold-out Blaster Pistol (3D+2), Comlink Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters